Camila Malfoy CONTINUED ON QUOTEV
by ThatCrazyFangirlTho
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a twin sister? What if she got sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with the trio? What if she fell in love with Harry Potter? And he fell in love with her? Could be a Harry Potter x Reader or not up to you.
1. Chapter 1 (09-14 14:02:43)

(MUST READ NOTE: Okay so my laptop glitched out TOWARW THE END and wouldnt let me NOT do bold font so just ignore the bold font for the rest of the chapter, which is almost done)

 **Hullo so this chapter is a proluage but its also a pitch for the story. I wanted to share it with you. And if you like it, this would be the first chapter** **thats why I havent posting on my other story. But now pretty sure Ill be more consistent with both. But this chapter is to test the waters**

 **Harry**

Madam Malkins

"Hogwarts dear?" Asked Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve."Got the lot here- another young man and lady are being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop stood a boy and girl about his age, both have robes on, which were being pinned up by another witch and wizard.

When Harry stood beside the boy he got a good look at them. The boy had a pale complexion, pointed face and grey eyes, like a falcon.

But the girl looked diffrent, and in some way, the same as the boy. They both had bleach blonde hair, but the girls was big and curly. Not bushy, just big and curly. her complexion was pale, but not as pale as the boys. Her eyes were big and gray, but not cold, like the boys, they were more like a deer, but there was a fierce look to them too, like if she looked at you, you'd feel like she was looking into your soul. They were obviously twins, but they had a different nature to them. But the girl still seemed a bit arrogant, like the boy.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Madam Malkin and her workers went to the back room to get something.

"My fathers next door buying books for us, Mothers up the street, looking for wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. " Afterwards, Im going to make them get me a racing broom, they don't allow first years to have them, but Ill smuggle it somehow."

"Thats rude, Draco, Mum and Dad said no yesterday." Said the girl, speaking for the first time. Her voice wasn't like the boys-Draco-but it was more alive, like everything she said she also takes into account and revaluates on what she says, and it had this spunk to it, like she was a spunky girl, but didn't show it.

"Mum said no, dad didn't answer" Draco said to her, making her roll her eyes. "You wanted one too! Remember? you wanted to be chaser!" The girl ignored him.

Harry had no idea what a chaser was, but it sounded cool.

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said agian, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do, Father said its a crime if I dont get pick to play for my house team, which is true, in my opinion. Know what house you'll be in?"

"Stop shooting him with questions Draco!" The girl said. said, exasperated. "He may not know what houses are."

"I reckon I'll be in Slytherin, all our family were." The boy said, ignoring his twin. "Cam wants to be in Gryffindor." The boy said that sentence with the deepest of loathing, worthy of the way Uncle Vernon talks to him.

"Whats wrong with that?" Harry asked. The boy ignored him the rest of the time. Both of them did, except for when they left, the girl who Harry thought to be Cam, or maybe that was her nickname, waved bye to him.

Platform nine and 3/4 - Hogwarts express.

Harry pressed through the crowds until he found an "empty compartment" only to find an all-white cat with mismatch blue and green eyes staring at him, curled up in a ball, and a trunk with the intials C.M on it. Having no where else to sit hit pulled his trunk into the compartment.

He tried to lift it into the cage thing about the seats, but he was too short and scrawny to pick it up.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red haired twins he'd followed thepugh the barrier.

"Yes please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins help, Harrys trunk was safely tucked away on the corner of the cage-trunk holder thing.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"Whats that?" Asked George, pointing at Harrys scar.

"Blimey," said Fred. "Are you- ?"

"He is." George said, astonished

Alone in compartment after hear the Weasleys discussion.

He sat back in his seat and sighed, his compartment partner has yet to come. And the conversation he'd just over heard seemed odd to him. Blimey, he really was famous? That made Harry both uncomfortable and smug, mainly smug because of the Dursleys.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when someone, grumbling something, came into his compartment.

"Father says this, father says that, your stupid, Camie." It was the blond girl from Madam Malkins, who was actually nice to him, she was fuming and mumbling to her self in a mocking sense. "Im better, blah-"

She stopped dead in her tracks once she saw Harry. Her big gray eyes widened, probably realizing they'd met before.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, Harry was sure thats not how she usually talking, judging by the way she was mumbling to her self.

"Hello, Im guessing your the one with the cat and trunk here?" Harry asked. She nodded. "Hope you dont mind that I sat here. There was no other empty ones."

"Its fine! Im glad Im not alone for like 7 hours." The girl sat across from him, crossing her legs. "Im Camila Malfoy, but you can call me Cam."

"Im Harry Potter" Harry said. Cams eyes flicked to Harrys scar but she didn't say anything about it. Which Harry was greatful for, he didn't attention or to talk about his famousness.

"Nice to meet ya." She said, spunkiness now displayed plainly in her boice and eyes, along with a mischievous look in her eyes too. "Your glasses are cool."

"Thanks, wheres your brother?" Harry asked.

"I dont want to sit with him, hes a jerk, and so are his friends." Cam answered.

Before Harry could evaluate on the conversation, the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-head boy revealed himself. Harry glanced at Cam, who had a slight sneer on her face, but it was barely noticable.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Ue asked, pointing at the seat beside Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry said, still looking at Cam, whos sneer went away when they made eye contact.

The ginger sat down next to Harry, and Harry introduced him self, Ron was extatic that he was with Harry Potter.

"Im Camila Mal-" Cam had started, but the boy cut her off.

"I know who you are, why do you have the nerve to sit by Harry? To bully him?" Ron said, they must've already met, or their familys knew each other, and didn't like eachother.

Cam looked both hurt and angry, she gave him a look worthy of Aunt Petunia.

"Dont assume my personality because of my family and before I actually talk to you, and Im sorry for being nice to you, Im sure my brother would surely not." Cam said, she noticed Harry staring in awe for being so fierce, and mouthed to him What? He smiled and Shrugged in response.

"Sorry," The boy said, and he sounded like he somehwhat meant it. "Im Ron Weasley, by the way"

Still on the train, just s few hours later.

While the three first years were discussing and eating Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, a roundfaced boy slud into the compartment.

"Sorry, But have yoy seen a toad?" Asked the boy.

The boys shook their head.

"No,sorry, we'll let you know if we do, though." Cam said.

"He'll turn up," Harry assured him.

"Thanks," The boy was eyeing Cam, not wearily, but curiously. He left the compartment after he was done.

"Dont know why he was ao bothered, if I brought a toad, I'd loose it as quick as possible." said Ron, making Cam snort. "Mind you, I brpught Scabbers, so I cant talk."

The rat in Rons lap, snored loudly in his sleep, how he snores, Harry didn't know perhaps he was a magic rat.

"Might've died a couple times, but he survived somehow. I tried to turn him yellow once. The spell didn't work, though. I'll show you two, look . . ." He pulled out his wand and pulled out his wand. It looked second hand, maybe even third hand, it was made out of spruce there was a little tuft of shiny white hair sticking out the end.

As he raised his wand, the apartment door slid open, again. The toadless boy was back, but a girl was with him this time. Cam perked up when she saw the girl, who had bushy hair and was wearing her Hogwarts robes already.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "Nevilles lost one."

"We alrwady told him we havent." Ron said, but she wasn't listening, she had spotted Cam.

"Hi, Camila!" She said positively.

"Hullo, Hermoine!" The girl said with equal positivity. "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

"Mhm! Thanks for directions." She glanced at Ron, then she saw his wand. "You're doing magic? Well, lets see then!"

Right before they arrive at hogwarts.

Harry and Ron had been chatting and eating sweets for ao long, after a while it got dark out and the lights turned on. Cam fell asleep a little after Hermoine left, the boys let her sleep, they couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be twins with Malfoy. He'd come to their compartment while Cam was sleeping, and tried to be friends, but it wlreally was Malfoy just asking them to be his minions. Harry refused, Malfoy got mad, but Harry kicked him out because Cam was sleeping.

"Shes my twin, Potter! Shut up!" He said, with no actual comeback, before he left.

A speaker sounded, telling the students that they'd be arriarriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes.

Harry got up and shook Cam awake.

"Hey, dude, get up. We're almost at Hogwarts." She woke up, gave him a slight dirty look for disturbing her slumber, and went to change into her robes.

Sorting Ceremony

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes," Professor Mcgonnagall said, after she had explained what and where the houses are. "I suggest you smarten your selves up while your waiting."

Her eyes lingered on Neville to Ron. Harry flattened his hair nervously. And saw Cam tie her black tie a little tighter. What on earth could that mean?

"I shall return when we are ready for you." Mcgonnagal left the great hall through a back door and the hall erupted into chatter.

"What do they do to us? Harry asked Ron.

"I think its some sort of test. Fred said it hurts alot, but I dont believe him."

"They put a hat on your head, Ronald," Cam said. "And the hat takes it from there."

Harry immediately felt better from what Cam said. At least he wouldn't be asked a bumch of questions only wizards would know.

Professor Mcgonnagall walked back into the Great Hall with a hat, called the first name after wxplaining what she would do, and the Sorting begun.

 **Cam**.

Cam has already bitten her nails, chewed on her hair, and cracked her knuckles out of Anticapation. Because they werent do alphabetical order, Cam was one of the last first years in the huddle. Harry and Ron got into Gryffindor. And she really wanted to be with them.

She didn't want to be in Slytherin, it was a secret she only told Draco. Because she knew her parents would disown her if they found out. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, where their brave, chivalrous, and kind. She would have friends in Gryffindor-Harry and Ron- and none in Slytherin.

Of cpurse her and Draco loved each other, but in some different way. They were always doing different things growing up. Not everything together like twins normaly did.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Professor Mcgonnagall interupted her thought line. She put her full attention, to Draco stalking up to the hat. She watched as the hat barely touched its head before his was prounouced as a "SLYTHERIN" and Cams stomach dropped. What if thats what happens to her? What if she wont be able to let the hat know she doesn't want Slytherin?

"See you soon, sis." Draco hissed in her ear as he walked by her. "I love you."

"Malfoy, Camila!"

Cam walked slowly up to the hat, and sat hard on the stool. Professor hovered the hat above her head, expecting the it would shout. Cam gripped the ends of the stool so hard her knuckles turned blue. When the hat said nothing, Mcgonnagal put the hat fully on her head.

) _Please dont_ _put me with my brother_ She thought vigorously. But the hat ignored her. It seemed to be thinking. I thought fo what seemed like days. Until it staryed to yell. "RAV-" It stopped. The Ravenclaw table, who had started to clap looked confused. It thpught for another minute. Cam felt as it was sucking in all her secrets. Finally, it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Silence, everyone was silent. For a Camila Malfoy had broken the family line and gone into Gryffindor.

Fortunately, Harry, Ron and Hermoine started to cheer. Everyone else followed, and she felt the happines come. She marched over to the Gryffindor table a big, stupid grin on her face. She dat next to Harry and they shared a one arm hug.

As she was eating her dinner, she was talking, laughing trying new foods. She wasn't punished for slouching, or using the wrong fork. She didn't have to act like like a _Slytherin_. She cpuld be who she was.

She felt like she belonged.

 **Sooo sorry about the small little kink towards the end. I couldn't fix it. But do you like it? It was a something that came to me in a dream. I've decided that I'll post every week. So until I make more storys (Which _will_ happen) It wil be a pattern of Percabeth, And this one every week. Thanks! Please like and review if you like this prolouge and would like more!**


	2. 2 (Long)

**So I kinda looked like an idiot when I said my thing glitched out, it only really glitched out for** **me** **This chapter may be a bit long, but I wanted to get done with first year, and I was going to skip 2nd year, Ill think of that year as the year they build friendship and become close, 3rd year there will be more fluff and awesome stuff.**

 **Enjoy**!

 **Cam**

To all the muggles out there who think matt is boring, ( or was it mast?) you're getting it easy, _History of Magic_ is _the most boring thing a witch or wizard will_ _ever endure._

Harry had to keep waking Ron up, Cam had to make sure Harry didn't forget to wake Ron up. Cam ended up doodling.

Cam, to be honest, couldn't wait for potions, which was their next class. She was sure Snape would be at least nice to her, she was a Malfoy after all.

Cam felt a pang in her stomach. She was being too arrogant, to think if she was a Malfoy she should be favored by Snape. Stupid Cam.

 **Potions**

 **Harry**

Snape, like Flitwick, took roll call, and like Flitwick, stopped at Harry.

"Ah, Potter. Our new, _-celebrity."_

Malfoy sniggered along with his friends, Cam shot them a look that made even Malfoy shut up. Which Harry was greatful for, but he wasn't able to tell her, because Snape had called her name.

"Camilla, Malfoy" He said, his eyes lingered on her, not with the same look he gave Harry, but with interest, and a little.. is that.. _mallice?_ "I truely thought you'd be a Hufflepuff, with the attitude you have."

Cam was angry, Harry could see it in her eyes, they'd been friends for like a week and a half, so Harry was starting to catch on to both Rons and Cams expressions and their meanings.

Yeah, Cam wasn't hurt, she was almost looking at him in accusation, which was odd, like she knew something they didn't.

They kept on staring at each other, as if having a silent conversation, they both had this fierce look in their eyes.

"Well then," Cam said at last, like her and Snape had known eachother for years. "You thought _wrong_ , because I belong in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff, or _Slytherin._ I'm better than _your_ house, better than you." Cam said that with venom in it, yeah. Harry took ahold of her robes and held on to them, making sure the real Cam was still there.

Tension was rising in the air, even the Slytherins wouldn't say that to _Flitwick_.

Snape stared at her for a few more moments, Harry waited for her to be given detention, or go to Mcgonnagall, but it never came.

"Careful" was all he said before continuing with the lesson.

 **Lunch**

"Ugh, I cant _believe_ Snape!" Cam somplained at they made their ways to the Great Hall. "He attacks, Harry and Neville. All in the same lesson!"

"He attacked you too." Ron pointed out

"He had a reason!" Cam shot, not realizing what she was _saying_. "It was to do with the-" Cam seemed to realize, and shut up. Even when Ron kept asking her what she was going to say, she pursed her lips and shook her head. Only when she checked her schedule did she speak.

"We have broom leesons next!" Cam said excitedly, "Wonder if Madam Hooch is any good at flying."

 **Flying lessons**

Hermoine Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville. This wasn't something you can learn by heart out a of a book. Not that she hadn't tried.

Cam wasn't worried, she was excited, infact. She kept on rambling on to Ron and Harry about all kinds of things, teams, chasing, stuff like that. Harry didn't mind, he liked seeing the real Camila Malfoy. Not the shy one back on the train.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty or so broom sticks lying on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short gray hair, and yellow eyes, like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab a broom!" She barked. "Come on, hurry up. Chop chop."

Harry glance at his broom. It was old and had twigs sticking out at odd angles.

"Stick your right had over the broom," Hooch called at the front. "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harrys broom jumped into his hand at once, he was one of few that did. Hermoine Grangers had simply rolled over on the ground. Cam got hers on her second try. She said, "Yes!" and jumped once when she did it.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount a broom properly next. Ron and Harry were delighted to hear that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years.

"Told you," Cam mumbled, only so Hermoine Granger, Ron, and Harry could hear.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off of the ground, hard. Rise a few feet up in the air, then come down, leaning forward slightly." Hooch said. "1.. 2.."

But before Madam Hooch got to 3, Neville was rising off the ground.

"Back, boy!" She shouted. Cam bravley ran forward, and attempted to grab Nevilles robes but her hands slipped as Neville rose higher and higher. She tripped and fell onto a hard rock hidden into the grass. She let out a little cry but tried to brush it off. Hermoine ran forward before Harry could and helped her up, Cam grabbed her broom and looked up to Neville.

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack was heard from Neville. Who was now laying face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily towards the Dark Forest and out of sight.

Once Hooch pronouced that it was a broken wrist and told them _no_ flying, she left to bring Neville to the Hospital wing. The class immediately broke out into chatter. But Harry adressed Ron and Cam, mainly Cam.

"Your knee alright?" He asked, looking at the trickle of blood running down her leg, "It looks bad."

"Its fine," She said.

Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face? The great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Snapped Parvaiti Patil.

"Look!" Malfoy said, ignoring Parvati. He darted forward to grab something out of the grass. The remembrall glittered in the sun as Malfoy held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry said queitly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

"I think Ill leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how 'bout a tree?"

"Draco,"Cam said darkly. "You-"

But Malfoy wasn't listening. He raced onto his broom and took off. He _was_ good at flying, hovering by the branch of a oak tree.

"Come and get it, Potter!" He called.

 **Im not gonna rewrite this part because I dont have that much time,** **sorry**.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harrys heart sank as fast as he'd dived. Professor Mcgonnagall was running toward him.

"Good luck, Harry." Cam Whispered in his ear and gave his hand a squeeze as he walked off with Mcgonnagall.

 **Dinner**

 **Harry**

" _Seeker?"_ exclaimed Ron, "First years _never_ make the team!"

"You must be the youngest seeker in a-" Cam began.

"Centry," Harry finished for her. "Wood told me."

 **Day before** **Halloween.**

 **Harry**

As the owls flooded into the great hall

as usual, everyones attention was caught by a large thin package carried by six large screech owls, and Harry was even more suprised when the owls dropped the parcel infront of Harry. A letter was attached to it

Harry ripped open the letter first. It read:

DO NOT OPEN THIS AT TABLE

This contains you Nimbus 2000, but I don't want everybody lnow you got one or they'll want one. Wood will be training you tonight at seven o'clock.

M. Mcgonnagall.

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron, and Cam read it over his shoulder.

 **Halloween**. - **Charms**

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of class.

"Its no wonder why no one can stand her," He said scornfully to Harry and Cam. Cam pursed her lips. "Shes a nightmare honestly"

Some one knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermoine. Harry was shocked to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she hasn't got any friends."

"You idiot, Ronald!" Cam burst, rounding Ron, making him flinch. " _Im_ her friend! Even if I am friends with _you_! Making her cry!" She shot him a dirty look, before glancing at Harry. He noticed that she never got mad at _him_ , always Ron or someone else, and that she was a bit short tempered, especially when it came to people who are being rude or petty. She raced after Hermoine, whos bushy hair had disappeared into a corridor.

Cam didn't show up until the feast time. She sat on the other side of the table from them, and seemed to have saved a spot for someone, Harry sensed it was Hermoine.

"You made her mad, Ron" Harry said, looking at Cam, whose white button up shirt under her robes was damp, probably from tears, Hermoines, perhaps.

Cam and Harry made eye contact. Some sort of passing went between them, Ron had went to far, she wasn't mad at him. That made Harry feel a little bit better.

He motioned for her to sit by him, he was sitting across Ron, so she wouldn't have to sit by him.

She got up, and sat down closer to Harry then usual, but neither of them cared nor noticed.

The feast started when the golden plates filled with food. Harry was just helping him self to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall.

"T-T-Troll! In the dugeon! Troolll!" He said. Then added. "Thought you ought to know." He fainted to the floor.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Dumbledores wand to silence the students.

"Prefects," He rumbled. "lead your houses back to your dormitories immediately!"

Harry and Cam held hands for dear life, Ron latched himself onto Cams robes.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Dont ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," Ron said at Cams side.

Cam squeezed Harrys hand hard and made him look at her with eyebrows raised. Their eyes met, gray looking into green and green looking into gray.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hermoine!"

"What about her?" Ron said.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said for Cam, who was looking frantically for and opening to the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Oh alright," Ron snapped. "But Percy better not see us."

xxxx

"Is it, dead?" Asked Hermoine, after the troll dropped to the ground.

"Just knocked out," Cam said, she took Harrys wand out of the trolls nose, held it at arms length and gave it to Harry.

A sudden slamming of footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized the racket they were making. The professors reavled them selves as they surveyed the bathroom.

Harry had never seen Mcgonnagall this mad.

"What on _earth_ were you thinking?" Mcgonnagall said with cold fury. "Going after troll, first year!"

"Please, professor, they were looking for me." Hermoine said, who had gotten to her feet at last.

"Miss Granger?"

"I-I was looking for the troll because I've read up about them and thought I could handle it." Hermoine said.

Ron dropped his wand. Hermoine downright lying to a teacher? not heard of.

The three others tried to look as though the story wasn't new to them.

"Well, 5 points from the each of you, now go."

From that day forward, Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Camila Malfoy were friends, because somethings you cant share without forming a bond. And fighting a mountain troll was one of them.

 **First Quidditch match.**

 **Cam**

"Eat, Harry, you need it." Came said, whilst putting lots of eggs onto Harrys plate.

"Not hungry," Harry told her, despite his stamach feeling like it was going to shrivle up if he didnt eat.

"Shes right Harry," Hermoine said. "Even if your nervous."

"Alright,"

xxx

"This isn't soccer, Dean." Ron reminded the muggle born next to him after he'd declared that Flint was to be given the red card.

Hagrid, however, was on Deans side.

"They oughtta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

xxx

 **Harry**

It was as Harry dodged another bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He had never felt anything like that.

He looked over at the stands, where he made eye contact with Cam, who stood out to Harry, so he always immediately found her in a crowd. She must've noticed the lurch too, because her eyebrows were scrunched up. So maybe it wasn't a normal thing, if Cam, who knew alot about brooms, was confused.

It happened again, the lurch more strong this time. As though the broom was trying to buck him off. Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal posts, he had half a mind to tell Wood to call time out. And then he realizedthat his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't do anything with it. It was zig zagging through the air, with violent shwishing motions.

It became hard for Harry to hold on, people starting pointing up at Harry. His broom started to roll over and over.

"Did something happen when Flint blocked him?" Seamus muttered.

"Cant have," Hagrid said. "Cant nothing interfere with a broom, except powerful, dsrk magic."

At these words Hermoine seized Hagrids binoculars and looked towards the staffs stands.

"What're you doing?" Ron said.

"I knew it," Hermoine said. "Snape!"

xxx

 **Harry**

Harry got the wind knocked out of him by the one and only Cam. He had just come out of the changing rooms, and blonde hair and black robes was all he saw.

"Geez, Cam, let him breathe." Ron said, though Harry happily returned the hug.

"Sorry," Cam pulled away, looking flushed. She smiled at Harry. She bit her bottom lip, and Harry noticed a small scar on her jawline, which made him curious, she was gripping something in her robes, but was hold her wand with the other hand. Curious, very curious

"Lets go to Hagrids." Harry said, dropping the matter, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Cam**

"Aha!" Harry said triumphantly, after Hagrid had burst about the matter of the Philosophers stone was betwwen Dumbledore and _Nicolas Flamel._ "There _is_ a Nicolas Flamel involed!"

Cam was too busy looking at something shiny from her pocket to take in all of this news. She looked at the galleon, which was growing hotter and hotter in her hand, signaling a message was being written.

 _Unknowable Room_ _: Midnight._ _Be safe._

Another secret, great. Cam had way too many secrets.For example, just a few of them, she secretly kept in touch with Draco with a galleon from Borgin and Burkes. Her family has hit her. Her parents threating to disown her and punishher. And, the newest one; Shes starting to _fancy_ Harry Potter.

It was silly of course, shes eleven, and a _Malfoy_ , he was _Harry Potter_. He would _never_ fall for her. There were way better people. But Harry was too kind and selfless for Cam _not_ to like him, he had a gold heart that made Cam stutter when they talked alone.

 _Oh gosh_ , Cam thought, _I like Harry Potter_. It seemed like a silly crush, of course she liked the hero. But she was friends with Harry, and she'll always be his friend first. She looked at the galleon once more. She inspected the letters, she wonder what Draco wanted to tell her

" _Cam!_ " Harry pulled her out of her thoughts. She quickly put away her galleon and looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermoine standing by the door.

"Come on, its getting late, its almost dinner time." Hermoine said. Cam got up and went to stand by Harry. Harry gave her a quizzical look, as if to say, _what, were you doing?_ She shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Bye Hagrid." The four of them chorsed, leaving the hut.

xxx

 **Quarter to Midnight**

As Cam crept down the girls staircase, careful not to be seen, she glanced at the sofa and chairs her, Harry, Ron and Hermoine sit at and stopped dead.

"H-Harry?" Cam said, the boy who lived eyes bore into hers. "Why are you up?"

Harrys hard eyes softened. "Can I see it?"

"Wh-what!?"

"The galleon."

"Oh," Cam said. "Wa-theres no galleon!"

"Then what were you doing while we were talking to Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Cam went silent.

"Who are you comunicating with, Cam?" Harry said standing up and walking towards her.

"No one! Because I got a galleon, Harry!"

Harrys stopped walking, they weren't that far away from each other. Like if Harry took a deep breath and exhaled, Cam would fell the air he let go of.

"Cam," he said softly. But Cam was getting mad. For the first time, Cam was mad at Harry.

"Harry," She said sternly. "I'm just going to see my cat, I left her in the owlery because I spotted rats. Its storming out, I dont want her to be cold and wet."

"Then let me come with you" Harry said.

 _"No Harry._ " Cam said. She didn't care is she was being rude, she wanted to see Draco. She missed him. As much as Ron and Harry hated him. He was still her brother. "See you in the morning Harry."

Cam walked quickly to the portrait hole and slid out of the common room. Leaving Harry to stare after her wake.

 _I want to be where its relaxing_ Cam thought three times, pacing back in forth. The door opened. Draco was already sitting in a comfy chair staring at the fire when she go there. They knew about this room because Mum told them. They knew about comunicating Galleons because Bella told them. They knew alot of things about Hogwarts. Like the unknowable room, and the one-eyed witch tunnel. When Draco saw Cam he stood up and speed walked to her.

When they hugged, it felt amazing, Cam realized how much she missed her twin. Opposites or not. Draco will always be apart of her life.

They pulled apart and Draco had a sorrowful face.

"What is it?" Cam said.

"Come on, lets sit down, then we can talk." They sat down in the arm chairs that were actually _really_ comfy, Cam let her self sink down into the silky material and took in the warmth of the fire.

Draco handed her a letter then stared at the crackling fire.

It was a letter in her mothers neat hand writing, some of it was blotched from tears.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Im sorry to say this, but father and I would like for you to come home for Christmas. Cam must stay at Hogwarts. Aunt Bella is staying with us, along with Dolohov. They dont know her House status, and we'd like to keep it that way. Just tell Cam that aunty Forlov is over, she wont want to come, they arent on best terms. Please, don't tell her that were ashamed._ Something was scribbled out but the words _Proud_ and _Her_ was visible. _Shes not to owl us or come on easter holidays, she can come home for summer holiday, but we have a special arrangement for her._

 _Hope_ _your first term is going well._

 _Love,_

 _Mummy._

 _P.S Dads hinting a new broom serviceing kit, your cleansweep is dusty._

"I can't believe them!" Cam said. "They didn't even owl me!" She wadded up the paper and threw it in the fire. Tears made her vision go blurry and the next thing she knew, she was crying on Dracos shoulder.

They weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of anger. How _dare_ they? Her dad has raised his hand at her. And she was slapped by Aunty Bella, something much worse then slapping was displayed on her arms. Her family wasn't fond of her. Except her mother and Draco, she was always close with them. But now not even having the decency to owl _Cam_? They had to owl Draco, and have him tell her the bad news.

Cam rubbed the cigar burns on her upper arm. One burn for everything she did wrong from Lucius, there were many. A new wave of tears came. How could they? They were so cold hearted. And they were slowly brainwashing Draco to be a blood purist. They were taking _Draco_ from her.

 _Thanks mom and dad, Im glad I see what I have to do._

Cams decided.

She's Camila now. Cam. Camie. Ila. Whatever floats people's boats.

But what she won't let anyone call her is Camila Malfoy. No sirie. She wasn't a Malfoy. She was proud she wasn't. She was Camila. No surname. No connection to her nasty family.

"Cam!" Hermoine called as Cam walked into the Great Hall. She made eye contact with Harry. His eyes widened at the her swollen ones. and he scooted over so Cam could sit by her. She gladly took it, now knowing shes sitting closer to Harry, and having no problem with it at all.

"What is it?" Ron said once she started buttering her toast.

Cam looked around and spoke to them.

"Im staying here for Christmas." She told them.

"Great!" Harry said. "I was sorta disappointed that-" He stopped realising there was more to the story.

"My parents owled Draco and told him that I wasn't to come home or owl them until summer, in which they have a arrangement for me." Cam said "They've practically _disowned me._ "

Harry took her hand.

"Hermoine," Ron said. "Give me some parchment."

"Why?"

"Just give it!"

Hermoine handed him a parchment amd Ron started vigorously writing.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

Ron looked up at them. "Well Im making sure Cam gets some presents this year."

xxx

\/ **Read**

 **I wanted to give the Malfoys (mainly Cam and Draco)** **More of a backround, so this chapter was sorta focused on that. Im sorry if its not as enjoyable. Its legitly 4:30 am right now and I wanted to get both this chapter up and my Percabeth one too. So please stand by. The later books like GOF- Deathly Hallows will be more entertaining and Harry and Cam action. I have more Ideas.**

 **Always**


	4. SORRY GUYS

Guys, Im so sorry! I like disappeared off the face of the earth for about a month or 3 weeks. I was visiting family up in Scotland and being so gar away from London, internet sucked. But Im back! And hopefully not gling anywhere. (Seripusly mom, dad, no Sweden) but Percabeth is comeing out soon, big chapter, finishing up the first book with Camila Malfoy. NEW PERCABETH EITHER LATER THIS AFTERNOON (NIGHT IF AMERICA) OR TOMORROW AT LUNCH OR BREAKFAST


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Harry**

"Harrry!" Cam called. "Harry get up and open the door! You too Ron!"

Harry groggily got up and went over to open the door. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were home for Christmas so Harry and Ron were the only ones left in the dormitory. So they could let the girls in.

When Harry opened the door. Cam hugged him and shoved a present in his arms, Hermoine gave him a present as well.

Cams cat, Gypsy, came trotting in after her, and she rubbed her body against Harrys legs before jumping onto his bed where Cam sat.

"Happy Christmas," Ron said, sitting up groggily. "Mmm, presens.." He sat up, threw a parcel at Cam, which she skillfully caught, and went to opening it.

"Thanks Hermoine, for the chocolate frogs." Harry said.

In all presents, Harry got a flute from Hagrid, a broom kit from Cam, and a sweater with a H itched onto it from Rons mum. Cam got one too, but it had a C on it and it was blue.

"Theres one more parcel," Cam said, pointing at a neatly wrapped box.

Harry picked it up, it was light. He unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming flods. Ron and Cam gasped.

"If thats what I think it is-" Ron said

"Positive it is." Cam said, awe struck.

Harry picked up the shinig cloth off the floor.

"Its an invisibility cloak, isn't it?" Hermoine said lightly.

"Try it on!"

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave out a yell.

"It _is!_ " Ron said. "Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone.

"Note!" Cam said suddenly. "A note fell out!" Sure enough, a note had fallen out of the hood. Harry seized it and opened it. Written in narrow, loopy writing he'd never seen before were the following words:

 _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._

 _Use it well._

 _A very merry Christmas to you._

xxx

 **Cam**

"Ron! Ron ! Get up" Harry said, leaving the Cloak with Cam, who was waiting with Hermoine sleepily at the door.

"What is it?"Cam said, slowly waking up.

Harry looked her straightin the eyes, sadness, excitment and nostalgia was shown in them.

"My parents."

xxx

 **Harry**

"See?" Harry whispered.

"Can' see nothin' mate"

"Oh shuddup Ron."

"Look in it properly, Cam first" Harry guided Cam, who looked rather captivating in the pretty white night gown that showed her collarbone and was lacey, her blond hair, tangled and cascading down her shoulders, she was bare foot too.

 **Cam (So many switches)**

Cams jaw dropped when she looked in the mirror.

She saw so many things, in different pictures swirling around the mirror. She saw her and Draco laughing, her and her mother talk, laughing, her mother giving her hugs and kisses before bed before going to bed, like she always did to Draco. She saw her with two kids, black hair and gray eyes on both of them- which confused her, she did _not_ have black hair- But it landed on one.

She was standing on Platform 9 3/4, laughing with Draco, kids running around, she seemed to be way older, for she had a few gray hairs. She was holding a baby, it was a boy, about 6 years old, with very green eyes, she had hugged Draco. Then Harry, Hermoine and Ron came in the picture, but she was still, acting like siblings with Draco, like they love each other. It warmed Cams heart, all she did was stare.

"Cam?" Hermoine said. "You see them?"

"No- I- I see me.. and Draco.." Cam said, still in awe.

"Draco?" Harry said, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, were, hugging, laughing, kids are running around, one looks like you, Harry"

"My- What?"

"You think this shows the future?"

A sudden noise at the end of the corridor silenced them. They hadn't realized how loud they'd been talking.

"Quick! Under the cloak!"

Ron threw the cloak over them as Mrs. Norris came around the corner. Did the cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.

"This isn't safe." Cam said.

"She might've gone to Filch." Harry said.

And the four of them left the room.

xxx

"Miss Malfoy." Mcgonnagall called, the day after Christmas break. "Miss Malfoy, you here?" She asked. "Ah," She saw Cam hunched over a piece of parchment doodling. "Camila,"

Cam looked up, hearing her name.

"Yes, Mam?" Cam asked.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Mcgonnagall quried.

Cam looked around, she had Transfiguration with the Ravwnclaws, so Draco wouldn't hear her.

"Im not Camila Malfoy, Mam, I'd like it if you'd just call me Cam, or Camila." She saw Harrys eyes widen, she hadn't told anyone her descion except for Hermoine, so she guessed it was suprising.

Mcgonnagall stared at her for a moment, then seemed to get this twinkle in her eyes. "Very well, Camila, pass out these spell parchment pieces."

xxx

 **Quidditch match.**

"Good job, Harry!" Cam said, running up to him with Ron, Hermoine, and Neville trailing behind her, Ron and Neville looking like the victoms -rather the suspects- of a fight, leaving Harry terribly confused and intrigued. Definitely a conversation for later.

"Hey mate," Ron said, throwing him a chocalate frog box. "Good job."

Harry opened the box to see a man with a long beard and a pointed hat.

"Ah, Dumbledor again," Harry said. Cam glanced at the card in his hand, she gasped audibly.

"No!" She said pointing frantically. "Harry! Its- A- an -Its _Him!_ " Cam was so excited her speech had failed her. Which was very dainty. "Flamel!"

Harry looked down at the card, sure enough, the smiling wizard did not have half-moon spectals. The name read _Nicolas Flamel; Creator of the Philosophers Stone._


	6. Chapter 5 (Last of First Year)

**Harry**

"We _have_ to do it tonight." Harry told the three.

"Why tonight?" Cam asked.

"Because," Hermoine realized. "Snape'll do it tonight!"

"Okay then," Cam said. "Tonight, we go through the trap door."

It has been about 2 weeks since they found out about Nicolas Flamel, and Snape, the philosophers stone,Fluffy, and Voldemort.

They have been waiting in anticapation, until today, they rushed to Mcgonnagall, asking for Dumbledore, only to find out that theres been an urgent call from the ministry.

Cam had gotten upset and she kicked a bench, only to have it come crashing down. They quickly got away from the scene.

Harry knew they had to do it tonight, they had to get past Fluffy.

xxx

 **Later that night.** **Cam.**

After dinner they all sat nervously apart in the common room, they ignored Cam, they should, after she lost 150 points for Gryffindor? She would too. Hermoine skimmed through her notes. Ron stared into the fire.

Eventually, students started drifting off into the dorms. The four came together when there was still about 5 fourth years hanging around.

"Better get the cloak." Ron muttered.

He and Harry ran up the steps and returned seconds later with the cloak, the fourth years left.

They were about to leave but-

"Are you guys sneaking out again?" Came the nervous voice of Neville.They whirled around to see Neville holding Trevor.

"No," Cam lied.

"You are!" Neville exclaimed. "You can't you'll get Gryffindor into trouble agian!"

Hermoine stepped forward. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She said, raising her wand. "Petruficus Totalus!"

Neville went stiff and fell to the ground.

"Brilliant," Cam muttered.

"Scary," Ron agreed.

They threw on the cloak and hurried out of the common room and towards the third floor corridor.

xxx

When they got there, the door was ajar.

"Well, there you have it." Harry remarked. "Snapes got past Fluffy."

They creeped in, a snoozing Fluffy was over the trapdoor, the harp that was playing could stop any minute.

And it did.

Fluffy started stirring and Cam froze in shock and fear. But Harry put his flute to his lips and made him to back to sleep.

"Keep playing." Ron said as he slipped of the cloak. They crept towards the trapdoor.

 **lol sorry not doing part of this part.** **Harry** "Ron!" Cam yelled, as the red head fell to the ground with the horse. Hermoine started to move towards him but Harry stopped her.

"Dont!" He yelled. "We're still playing."

Though he felt like giving Cam a big hug after her heart-shattering yell.

He made his move swiftly. The game ended, a wall of flames portrayed on the other side. They ran towards Ron.

He was laying, unconscious in the rubble of the white horse. and big gash on his cheek.

"Hes okay," Cam said. She looked at the flames. "You-know-who is right behind those walls."

Harry knew he had to go through those flames. He had to.

"Cam," He said. "Come with me through those walls. Hermoine, wake Ron up and wait for Cam, then go to the owlery and alert Dumbledore, use Hedwig" He stood up and helped Cam up. Hermoine nodded and started to wake Ron up.

Holding hands, Harry and Cam walked into the flames.

xxx

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind._ _Two of us will help you, which ever you will find._ _One among us seven will let you move head._ _Another will transport the drinker back instead._ _Two among our number hold only nettle wine._ _Three of us are killers, wait biddingly in line._ _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forever more._ _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide._ _You will always find some on the nettle wines left side._ _Second; different are those who lay on either end._ _But if you move onward, niether is your friend._ _Third; as you see clearly, all are different size._ _Niether dwarf nor giant holds death on their insides._ _Fourth; the second on the left and the second on the right,_ _Are twins once you taste them but different at first sight."_ Harry held the parchment in his hand. He looked at Cam, who was staring at the vials.

" _Tw_ _o among our seven are nettle wine."_ She muttered. She stared at the vials for a bit. Then she stepped forward and grabbed a small vial and one large one. Then three medium sized ones. Harry stared at her in amazent.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "All the clues add up," She said. "Its those two." She said, pointing at the two bottles on either sides of each other. "Right leads back, left one leads forwards."

They both grabbed their respectful vials. They stared at eachother.

"Promise me you'll come back." Cam asked, knowing what lies ahead.

Harry said nothing, he could'nt promise that.

"Just go get Hermione."

"Harry"

"Go-"

" _Harry, promise me_."

They made eye contact. Harry tried not to think about how powerful they looked illuminated by the firelight.

"I-I promise."

And they hugged, they embraced eachother like they were the last two people on earth.

They pulled apart.

"Be safe."

"Go."

"Stay strong."

"Go!" Was all Harry could say.

She looked at him one last time, and rushed into the flames. Harry stared after her. He then faced the flames.

And walked through the flames.

xxx

It took quite a while for them to get off the platform.

A wiened old wizard gaurd let them go in twos and threes, so they didn't alarm the muggles by bursting out of a solid wall all at once.

Harry and Cam went together followed by Ron and Hermoine.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said. "All three of you- I'll owl you guys."

"Bye Harry!" Cam said, giving him a Cam hug.

"Bye."

"Still famous." Ron grinned.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you." Harry said.

"You'll be fine," Cam said. "I can relate, though. Ill owl you, or atleast try."

"Harry!" Aunt Petunias whisper came from behind the pillar. "Come. Now."

Harry sighed.

"Bye, guys."

"Until next year, mate."

Until next year.


	7. Chapter 6 (Skip to third year)

" _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! I hope you liked the sugar quils, they might be a bit.. bitter as they were all I had to give you. But its the thought, right?_

 _I miss you so much! Can't wait to see you. Do you think you could get the muggles to take you to Diagon Alley?_

 _Maybe we could meet up there. But enough about that, hows your summer? I know it must be tough with the muggles, but just think about Hogwarts, food, thats what I think about._ _We'll get through this horrid summer together, I promise._

 _Sending my love to you,_

 _Cam."_

xxx

 **Harry**

He turned the letter over in his hands. Cam, in a letter, had told him to think about Hogwarts, food, stuff like that, but he thought about this letter.

It, for some reason, it was much more sentimental than Rons or Hermoines, yeah, Ron and Hermoine meant everything they said, but they mainly talked about their summer. Cam could relate to what he went through, shes going through it this moment perhaps.

But he had escaped, he left Privet Drive, he left the muggles, he was in Diagon Alley. He left Cam, he left her to be beaten by her family. He was mad at him self.

But he had to do it, he had to leave, he couldn't take any more that summer.

All he could do was hope that Cam found her way to Diagon Alley like she promised, he hoped she would escape her hell, as he did his.

He had been at Diagon Alley for awhile, waiting, tomorrow was the last day of the holiday.

xxx

Harry woke on the last day of Holidays, thinking that he would at least see Cam tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, got dressed, went for a last look at the firebolt, and was just wondering on what he would have for lunch when he heard someone.

"Harry! HARRY!"

There they were all three of them beaming at him. And Cam-

She had cut her hair, it was collarbone length now, and still as curly as ever, it looked nice on her.

When they got to eachother Harry and Cam hugged and Cam whispered something in his ear.

" _We made it."_

xxx

 **Read please**

 **Sorry its a bit short, Its kinda just a starting point for third year and, yeah, I skipped second year, lets just say that was the year Cam and Harry _really_ grew closer as friends. Only BIG thing that happened was that Cam, after Angelina left Hogwarts, became chaser of the team, the old fashioned way. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I was actually saving all the details of Cams summer this chapter, cause its Cams point of view so enjoy!**

xxx

 **Cam**

The summer was absolutely horrid.

The first month, Cam had hope, she still had her room next to Dracos room. So maybe they would just lock her in there. The summer after their first year was fine, she was starved a little but she lived, but this summer?

Cam was kicked, starved, hit, frozen, and thrown away. She 'misbehaved' so many times, she wanted to hit back but she knew she couldn't. All she did was wait.

Then one night in early July, it was storming out, Cam, already counting down to Hogwarts, packed all her stuff in her trunk, including all her money. She had a plan.

She was just 'getting some water', close to midnight, when it happened.

"What're you doing, girl?" Luscious' voice rang out. She smiled to her self, her plan is going good. She faced him.

"I, unfortunately, was just looking for you, Luscious." Cam said loathingly."Draco was sore from all of his practicing for his awesome-said that with much difficulty- team, he thought, though his is very muscular, that maybe you could put a lightening spell on it, he would do it, given his talent, but he is much too tired."

"Why would he need it now?" Luscious inquiried. "Its the middle of the summer."

"Er- He was planning on moving to a safer spot."

"Then let-"

"No!" Cam burst. "He wants to do it himself.

"Fine," Luscious looked at her with distaste. "Show me the trunk."

Cam stepped aside, revealing her trunk, she hoped that he wouldn't notice the gleaming cover was gone.

In one quick movment, the trunk shimmered and went back to its grungy self.

Cam took it, and suprised by its lightness, ran back to her room and threw the trunk on her bed and started packing it more, with _all_ of her clothes.

When she was finished, she crept to Dracos room. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. Oh so much has he changed. His parents are brainwashing him more and more everyday, Cam couldn't believe that he thought all of those lues were true. Its sickening, what their doing to him.

Cam shook him awake.

"Huh-?" Draco jerked up. "What is it, Camie?"

"Draco, I just wanted to tell ou something," Cam started. "You know the things Luscious and Narccissa tell are wrong."

"Cam-"

"They still have magical blood and you knoe that." Cam took a shaky breath. "You've been turning into someone I dont know, someone I dont want to know. But, whatever happens, know that I love you, but we could never be like twins."

"Cam," Draco said sadly. "What're you planning?"

"Nothing." Cam lied. "Just thought I'd tell you this."

"Dont go after Potter, will you? Hes a prat."

"He is _not_." Cam said standing up. "He did way much more than you."

"But hes an arrogant little toerag."

" _Him_ a toerag?" Cam said, her short temper rising quickly. "Look in a mirror, git." She stomped out of the room, tears blurring her vision, and as she left she could've sworn she heard Draco muffle a sob.

xxx

Cam checked on more time down the window. She tied her hair back and holding her light trunk, swung a leg over the windowsill then the other, she was high up, but its okay, she's endured much worse pain.

She jumped.

She landed in a attempt to a tuck and roll. But it didn't exactly work out, she ended up doing the tuck right, but she landed in her face in the roll. She smelled the wet grass under her nose, she took it in, remembering the sweet scent that filled her nostrils.

She stood up, now all she had was the gate to get through, wand in hand, she set off towards the black gate that she had left ooen a bit earlier that day.

She slipped throught it with no difficulty. For second, she examined her wand. It was a pretty wand. White with golden leaf like patterns, 8 inches, dragon heartstring. She loved her wand so much.

She raised her wand hand. And with _BANG,_ a dark blue to purple bus skidded to a stop infront of her.

xxx

"There ye' go, m'ladee." Stan said, tipping his fedora to her. "Diagon Alley."

Cam nodded at him and gratefully got off the bus, pulling her light trunk behind her. She descended into the steps that led into the Leaky Couldron. She saw Tom, who she quite liked, cleaning off the tables. She ooened the door to a frogs croak. She looked up to see a toad staring at her.

Tom looked up and grinned rather untoothly at her.

"Camila!" He exclaimed. "What a lovely suprise!" Cam was very greatful that he didn't ask why she was here a two in the morning, cause frankly, he probably knew.

"Hullo, Tom." Cam said as brightly as she could. "Good day in the bar?"

"Yes," He said. "Room 77 is open, key on the hook on the door. No need to pay, my dear, you'll need it for school shopping at the end of the summer."

xxx

Cam waited so long, she didn't know where Harry, Ron or Hermoine was. If they had come to Diagon Alley they would've found her, right?

One morning, she took intest in a boy, he had black hair and was eating in a corner. His back was facing her so she couldn't see him, but he still intrigued her.

Then, finally, Ron and Hermoine came, along with the Weasleys, not to soon after did Cams wishes come true. She got to see Harry again. She hadn't realized how much she had _really_ missed him until she was waiting for him.

"Missed you," He had said, during dinner that night. "Been waiting for you since like the beggining of time."

Cam snorted. "Great Harry Potter, waiting?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n- Thank you Addy and Amanda for the long review! Im glad you guys liked it but sadly Im not planning on Cam and Harry getting a unicorn lol, and there wont be any characters that *I* make, so Dramoine wont happen.**

 **To those other veiwers, those two are my friends who recently read my story and decided to write a new story for me lol ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Harry**

 _Sirius Black, who thirteen years ago murdered 13 people, has broken loose, the guards of Azkaban are on the case, searching for him. But Minister Fudge advises you to always keep one hand on your children, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is by most the most safest place for children going to Hogwarts, as well. Please be safe as Black will be caught._

Cam set the newspaper down as Harry finished telling him what he overheard Arthur and Molly talking about him and Sirius Black.

"They'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermoine asked nervously.

"Definitely," Cam said. "Its Azkaban were talking about, they have, _them._ "

"Them?" Harry asked.

"Dementors," Cam whispered, as if the word was as bad as Voldemorts.

The teacher that sat in the corner sleeping stirred, they all froze, daring not to move. But he shifted into a more comfortable position and snoozed on.

"What if Black comes to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "What will happen then?"

"We'll stop him." Hermoine stated.

"We have Dumbldore," Cam agreed. "Nothings safer."

Harry always felt better from what Cam says, like last year when he was going mad because he was being accused of being Slytherins air, all she had to do is say a few words and he immediately felt better. Cam just had that affect on him.

"Blacks a murderous lunitic.."

"Thanks Ron-" Harry was suddenly lurched forward as the train came to a sudden stop.

They all looked around, there was green rolling hills outside, so they couldn't be at Hogwarts.

Cam took Harrys hand, he sqeezed it in return. It was like a coping mechinasim for the two, they both felt comfort when they do that.

Another lurch and the lights went off, it was completely dark, they couldn't see anything. Harry sqeezed Cams hand again and she sqeezed it back and scooted a teensy bit closer to him, not wanting to be separated or anything.

"Harry?" Rons voice came out from across from them. "Cam?"

"Still here." Cam answered.

"Whats going on?" Hermoine asked.

"Dunno," Harry chimed in.

"I'll go check," Cam said, standing up. Harry reluctantly let go of her hand. "Perhaps we broke down."

Cam left. But not to long after she did, did they hear a scuffle and two squeaks.

"Ow," Cams voice rang out. "Sorry."

"Cam?" said a familiar voice.

"Ginny?" Cam guessed. "What're you doing?"

"I-I was looking for Ron."

"Oh, come one then."

Cam walked back in to the compartment and with little difficulty, Ginny was eated and safe.

Neville wandered in after them.

"Guys?" He asked feeling around. "Whats-"

But he couldn' t say anymore because a cold air suddenly burst through the door. The only sense of warmth Harry got was Cams hand next to him, which wasn't as warm as it usually was.

A loud, spine-shivering cold breath rattled the air and Ginny gave a squeak. Neville was pushed into the seat next to him by Ron.

"Bloody hell was that?" Cam asked. The others broke out into conversation.

"Shush." A raspy voice cam from the corner, silencing them. It was the teacher, Professor Lupin.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," He said in the same raspy voice. and he got slowly to his feet with his fire handful held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

 **Cam**

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. She felt the happiness of escaping the mannor, seeing Harry, holding his hand, and seeing Ron and Hermoine fall away and all she felt was the anger and sadness of the way Draco and her left things, the wayher parents hated her, and Harry being in danger.

Another breath

Cams breath hitched and in her minds eye she saw all sorts of things, death, Harrys death, Dracos death, she saw her being tortured, she muffled a sob, squeezing Harrys hand again, but he didn't squeeze it back.

 _Dementor_ , a voice spoke in the back of her mind.

The creature drew in another breath, but this one was more scary, Cam glanced at Harry only to see his eyes roll to the back of his head, his body shook violently and he let go of her hand and fell to the floor as Lupin stood up and shot silver stuff out of his black, coarse wand and the dementor glided quickly away. It all happened so quickly.

Cam jumped to Harrys side, who was unconscious, Ron and Hermoine followed after her. Lupin peering at him above them.

"Harry," Cam urged, the lights turned back on, she felt a little bit better, but still cold. She ignored it. Harry was more important. "Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and groaned at the light, he sheilded his eyes as Ron and Cam heaved him to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry, still a bit discombobulated. "What happened? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed Harry," Cam said worrily. "You just fainted."

 **A/n**

 **Sorry its a bit short. Im having some writers block. love you guys! Like and review! I want some more feedback!**


	10. See You Later

Hey Guys!

Sorry I've been really inactiv, thats because I've recently began writting on a different sight, Quotev, I continued this story there, if you'd to check it out, my profile is ThatCrazyFangirlTho, and the new title is The Bloodtraitor!

ALSO, this account will officially be inactive, I wont write any more on this account. Im sorry. I love you guys!

Always.


End file.
